


Lucy

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, Laszlo and Nadja got a divorce, Vampire x Familiar, implied lesbian sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-21 19:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Nadja falls for her new familiar Lucy, but the vampiric code forbids them from being together. Will they ever get their happily ever after?
Relationships: Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV) & Original Female Character(s), Nadja/Lucy(oc)
Kudos: 9





	1. Nandor's Surprise

"All of our familiars keep dying," Laszlo began. "I guess this a sign for us to stop having familiars -- it's an omen."

Nadja shot a glance at Laszlo. "Really? Since when do you believe in signs and omens? You don't even believe in stop signs!"

Laszlo snorted, "Well there's a good reason for that! Things with writing on them don't deserve to be followed."

Nadja looked confused. "That doesn't even make sense."

Laszlo shot back with, "Your face doesn't make any sense!"

Nadja rolled her eyes. "Oh real mature!"

The newly divorced couple continued on bickering.

Nandor and Guillermo barged in.

"Laszlo may I see you for a second?" Nandor asked.

"What did I win the lottery?" Laszlo asked as he left the room.

Nadja sighed. She honestly had no idea why she and Laszlo even got together in the first place.

Laszlo ran into the room with bright eyes.

"What?" Nadja asked.

"Nandor got us a new familiar!" Laszlo said.

"Oh he did?"

Laszlo nodded. "And she's really hot!" Laszlo stated.

"Nadja?" Nandor called out to the Romanian woman, signalling it was time for her to meet the new familiar.

Nadja got up from where she sat and walked toward Nandor.

"Nadja, this is your new familiar Lucy," Nandor said.

Lucy smiled and waved. "Hello Nadja. I've heard a lot about you."

Nadja just stood staring, a blank expression, and her mouth slightly ajar.  _ She's really cute,  _ Nadja thought to herself.

"Nadja, are you alright?" Nandor asked, concerned.

Nadja was snapped out of the daze. "Yes. I'm fine."

Nandor smiled. "Good. Laszlo will take charge of Lucy first."

Laszlo pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!"

Nandor eyed him. "But do remember that in the Vampiric code, it is forbidden to have a romance with a familiar."

Laszlo sighed. "Oh yes. I do remember."

Nadja's heart sunk.  _ I can't have Lucy?,  _ she thought sorrowly.

Laszlo took Lucy's hand and lead her away.

Nadja then thought to herself,  _ if I want Lucy, I will just have to change the vampiric code. _


	2. 2. What Do You Like?

"Now, now, come long, Luna." Laszlo told the newly found familiar.

"It's Lucy," the teal haired girl huffed.

"Now." The British man paused. "Don't speak to much. Because," he got closer. "Don't care."

Nadja appeared in the open staircase in front of the teal haired girl and the selfish goat of a man. She huffed at what she saw before her. "Laszlo?"

Laszlo retracked back. "Yes…?"

Nadja slightly laughed at the fear coiling in Laszlo's words. "Don't you let Nandor see you. He'll report you to the vampiric counsel."

"Nadja, I wasn't-"

Nadja sighed. "I know you weren't kissing her but from the wrong angle it would sure as well seem like it." Nadja looked to her nails and back to them. "But not to change the topic…"

Laszlo and Lucy stared at Nadja, waiting for what the Romanian woman would say.

"...Laszlo, I heard what you said. You can't just ban Lucy from speaking. Matter of fact-" Nadja turned to the wide eyed familiar and gave her this command. "Answer me this, what do you like doing?"

Lucy then told her, "I really enjoy the morbid works of Edgar Allan Poe. He's my idol!"

Cut to Nadja in front of the camera.

Nadja said, "Humans seem to think that Edgar Allan Poe was real but in all actuality, I was him. I wrote the Tell-Tale Heart for the pure fun of it. And the poem Lenore was about my human ex lover, Lenore. She often went by the name Leo -- but 'nevermore Leo' just didn't have the same ring to it."

Cut back.

Nadja sighed. "Laszlo, I'll leave you to boss Lucy around…" As she waltzed away she smiled. "Enjoy that time, because before long, she'll be mine


	3. 3: the slap

"Hello Miss Vaduva?" A voice called to Nadja.  
"Come in." Nadja called.  
Lucy stepped in. "Sorry it took so long for me to find where you were. I hadn't known that you and Mr Cravensworth didn't share a crypt anymore."  
Nadja sighed, "No worries, Lucy. Most of the vampiric community don't know."  
"So, what was life like in a relationship with Laszlo?" Lucy asked.  
"Don't call that douche by his real name!" Nadja hissed.  
Lucy blinked a couple of times, clearly startled.   
Nadja continued to rage. She swore. She cried.  
Lucy tried to come close to comfort her, but Nadja pushed her away.  
Lucy trembled. Lucy held her hand on the area Nadja had slapped.  
Nadja looked and noticed. "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry…"  
Lucy's eyes grew wide as she ran off, down the hallway.  
"Lucy..?" Nadja called after the girl, but she knew it was no use. Nadja knew she fucked up for sure.


	4. 4) Nadja Admits That She Fucked Up

"Lucy?" Nadja stalked down the hallway. "I'm sorry. I fucked up!" The Romanian woman was close to frantic. "I'm so fucking sorry!"

Nadja rounded the corner and saw Lucy in the corner.

"Are you okay?" Nadja asked, kneeling down to Lucy's level to make eye contact with her.

Lucy didn't respond.

Nadja put a hand on Lucy's cheek.

Lucy looked up and her blue eyes meet Nadja's hazel ones.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I fucked up." Nadja sighed.

Lucy giggled. 

The Romanian woman continued. "I'm a fuck up."

Cuts to Nadja in front of a camera.

Nadja sighed. "It is true, I was a fuck up. I wasn't a planned child but then again, in the 1300s, no one was planned."

Cuts back.

Lucy giggled once again. "Mistress Vaduva, you're not a fuck up."

Nadja smiled. "Lucy, please call me Nadja."

"Okay then Nadja." 

Nadja pulled Lucy up.

They were silent for a bit. 

_ Is it kiss time?,  _ Nadja asked herself.

"Luna?" Laszlo's voice called out.

_ Damn it,  _ Nadja thought.

"Yes, Mister Cravensworth?" Lucy questioned.

"I need you to clean up the outside of the residence," Laszlo said.

Lucy turned back to Nadja. "Duty calls." She waved to the Romanian woman and headed out to where Laszlo would wait for her.

Nadja smiled.


End file.
